Mading Accident
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: —HunHan. Intinya, mading itu berperan penting dalam hubungan mereka berdua. titik!


**|Warning!** BL, AU, **failed fluffy** , _typo(s)_. Silahkan **tutup** jika mulai merasa pusing, mual dan kejang-kejang saat membaca tulisan awut-awutan _newbie_ di bawah. Thx :)

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Mading]**

 _By_ Alea

 **Non-profitable fanwork.**

 **Hun—Han** _ **fanfiction.**_

Hanya mengklaim _plot_ cerita sebagai milik saya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#Jumpalagisekolah**

* * *

 **.**

Geraham belakang saling beradu keras, alis menukik bak jurang dan bertemu di tengah-tengah, wajah semerah delima, dua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuh, dan kata-kata _manis_ berdesis dari belahan bibir. Sepasang bulatan iris menatap tajam papan 1X2 meter berkaca geser di hadapannya seolah benda itu adalah hal terkeji di planet bumi.

Pundak ditepuk,

"Sudahlah, paling Cuma kerjaan iseng anak-anak."

Tatapan tajam berubah melas. Kurva terbalik tercipta apik di wajah.

"Tapi... "

Sebuah lirikan bengis lagi pada papan disana.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMAAA!"

.

.

Lengkingan falseto nyaris sepuluh desibel bergaung menciptakan gelombang longitudinal yang memantul dari dinding ke dinding. Sentral suara menghentak kaki pada lantai berulang kali, kepalanya menggeleng keras-keras sambil menutup mata.

Pemandangan yang jujur, terlalu _kawaii_ di pagi hari. _Oh,_ jangan katakan pada _nya_ jika tak ingin kena tendang.

Yang satunya mendesah masif, mencoba menarik pergi lengan pemilik kepala kastanye. Beberapa orang mulai tertarik akibat teriakan tadi dan perlahan menciptakan lingkaran di sekitar mereka, dia tidak nyaman, namun hanya dapat meringis _maaf_ pada orang yang menatap heran mereka.

"Ayo, _hyung!_ Kelas dimulai hitungan menit lagi," dia mengguncang lengan kurus itu acap kali, respon tak berarti diterima. Yang bersangkutan masih menatap _musuh_ nya awas. "Ayolah~" kali ini sedikit membuahkan hasil.

Kepala kastanye tersebut menoleh, mendesah kecil, lalu menarik secarik kertas dari papan di sisinya. Kertas itu lantas diremat gemas kemudian dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Menyumpah sekali sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Lihat saja kau, OH SEHUN!"

* * *

.

.

Sehun, Oh Sehun, mendadak merasakan tengkuknya merinding tanpa sebab. Dia menoleh ke samping, ada Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, memutar tubuh ke belakang; hanya Chanyeol yang tidur di mejanya. Setelah melirik jam di atas mimbar guru, dia menepis asumsi tentang gangguan mahkluk halus.

Yang benar saja, ini masih jam 10 pagi. Dan dia berada di kelas yang luar biasa gaduhnya.

Dia menyikut Jongin, pemuda itu mendengung sebagai jawaban.

"Kau pakai _pelet_ ya?"

"Kepalamu dilempar sepatu ketua OSIS lagi? Tentu tidak, aku ini mendekati Kyungsoo dengan cara bersih tahu!" Jongin bersungut-sungut.

Mata Sehun menyipit skeptis, "Begitukah" pandangannya naik-turun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala Jongin. Objek tatapan mengerut " _Stop!_ Jijik, pandanganmu itu." telunjuknya mendorong dahi Sehun agar jauh-jauh darinya. Sehun berdecih lalu kembali duduk tegak.

Tangan kirinya mengusap tengkuknya, _datang lagi._ Kali ini lebih intens, tubuhnya mengalami tremor ringan dan perasaan semacam was-was melingkupi sekeliling. Alarm dalam kepalanya menjerit ' _lari!'_ tapi Sehun tetap bergeming di tempat.

Ini bukan was-was saat guru Jung—guru matematika—yang hampir uzur itu akan memulai kelas, atau ketika nilai fisika dibagikan. Lagipula, pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Derap sepatu di luar entah mengapa bising sekali. Suaranya menggema sampai ke dalam kelas, gelak tawa dan jeritan gadis-gadis penggosip di dekat pintu lenyap ditelan angin. Selanjutnya adalah hal pembikin semua orang berjengit kaget; pintu kelas ditendang—entahlah—sampai menghantam dinding menimbulkan suara masif.

Dua eksistensi berdiri di ambang pintu dobel yang terkuak lebar, menyapu pandang ke seluruh kelas. satu berwajah oriental cantik juga surai cokelat kastanye, satu lagi imut dengan mata berdiameter agak besar dan rambut hitam mengkilap. Di wajah yang rambut hitam menyiratkan panik, dan gusar terang-terangan.

Astaga, Tuhanku!

Yang wajahnya cantik dengan raut sebal itu Sehun kenal, kenal dengan baik sekali. Dia—

"SIAPA YANG NAMANYA OH SEHUN?! KESINI, CEPAT!"

.

.

.

.

—Luhan

.

.

.

 **Calon** pacar impian Sehun. _Mampus!_

 _._

 _._

Sepatu Jongin menyenggol kakinya, pemuda Kim itu berbisik ribut agar dia menghampiri amukan Luhan. Sehun menatapnya seperti; _maksudmu bunuh diri?_ Jongin mengibaskan tangan sebagai _gesture_ untuk Sehun bergerak cepat.

Munafik jika Sehun berkata dia tidak takut saat ini. Secantik dan seimut-imutnya Luhan, dia tetap penyerang andalan _soccer club_ sekolah. Mau dikata apa bila nanti tendangan pencetak gol itu malah _kesasar_ di mukanya. Sehun merinding lagi.

Terdengar suara debum dari arah pintu, "Kenapa, takut heh?!" meja terdekat kakinya nyaris berguling di lantai.

Kaki Jongin menyenggol lagi, "Sana cepat!" bisiknya.

Sehun dilema. Segala macam tatapan menghunjam dirinya dari seluruh teman sekelas. Dia mau ke toilet dulu, boleh?

Dan akhirnya dengan tidak _lembut_ nya tangan Chanyeol mendorong punggungnya dari belakang. _Cih,_ dia lupa pasti Chanyeol sudah bangun dari tadi. Senyum separo menarik bibir pemuda itu. Matanya berkilat jenaka.

Decitan kursi serta meja menarik atensi Luhan, pandangannya terdistraksi pada eksistensi _adik_ kelas diduga adalah Oh Sehun buronannya. Luhan berjalan pelan diantara susunan kursi-meja, matanya tidak lepas dari Oh Sehun. Dan dapat dilihat pemuda itu kalap, menoleh kesana-sini sepertinya takut. Mungkin akibat rumor dia suka menendang itu?

Ujung sepatu keduanya berkisar jarak semeter, Luhan perlu mendongak sedikit agar dapat menyorot sempurna garis wajah Sehun. "Oh Sehun?"

"Ya,"

Luhan hampir tergelak menatap wajah Sehun, bola matanya bergetar tapi ekspresi serta nada bicaranya dipaksa tegar. _ugh—_ pengendalian diri, _berhasil_.

Sehun sendiri mengaku bahwa suara Luhan yang biasanya lembut—dan masih tetap lembut—kali ini lumayan membuat kakinya sedikit bergetar. Sebelah tangan mencengkeram lateral meja. menguatkan diri, _berhasil_.

"Yang menulis surat itu, kau?"

Sehun pasrah, apapunlah itu asal wajahnya tidak memerlukan bedah plastik nantinya. Dan dia akan mengangguk pasrah jika—

.

.

.

.

Surat.

 _Surat?_

Surat apa?

.

.

.

.

Menyempatkan diri mengintip melewati pundaknya; Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang menahan tawa. _Tidak salah lagi_.

.

.

.

 _DA HEL!_

.

.

"Aku tidak—"

Secarik kertas bekas pelampiasan emosi ditunjukkan di depan hidungnya. Tulisan tinta disana menahan ucapan Sehun di kepalanya. Meredam disana urung diutarakan.

Tulisan rapat-rapat itu sudah pasti bukan miliknya. Sedangkan dia cenderung boros buku jika menulis, ini tulisan Chanyeol, tidak diragukan lagi. Kikikan tawa rendah menyahuti pemikirannya sesaat. Tawa nista sahabat setannya memunculkan urat-urat halus di kedua kepalan tangan.

Luhan masih menatap dirinya, tak bergeming dan pandangannya naik turun seolah menilai sesuatu. _Atau_... menunggu?

Sehun mendapati Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang membuat _gesture_ "berjuang" dengan memamerkan otot bisep serta cengiran lebar sampai telinga. Sesaat kemudian kakinya kembali lemas dan jantungnya bekerja dalam ritme seolah mengejar waktu. Pandangannya dipenuhi keramik, dan dua pasanga sepatu; miliknya dan Luhan.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini, dan kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Oh Sehun?" intonasi Luhan lebih normal. Dia menyimpan dua tangannya dalam saku almameter juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat Sehun ingin menarik gemas pipinya.

"Tidak adakah?" kepalanya ditelengkan. Sehun nyaris mimisan ditempat.

Kepalanya _blank_ ditambah suara _wes-wos_ mirip lebah teman sekelasnya semakin menumpuk beban pikiran.

"Senior."

" _Hm_?"

"Maaf untuk kelancanganku tapi... Aku mau senior jadi pacarku!"

Suara keterkejutan hampir seisi kelas menyahuti sepersekon kemudian. Degup jantungnya sendiri rasanya dapat Sehun dengarkan dengan jelas. Decit ringan dan langkah kecil mendekatinya. Diberkatilah mata Sehun sebab dihadapannya kini Luhan tengah mendongak dan menyorot matanya.

Tak sampai semenit, sekejap Sehun mendapat berkat kedua hari ini. Pipinya dikecup Luhan.

Isi rongga perutnya seakan jatuh kedasar tapi jiwanya terbang ke awang-awang, setelah Luhan menjauh sedikit, ia rasa hidungnya benar-benar berdarah. Luhan menatapnya dengan telinga disertai sapuan merah semu.

"Itu sebagai 'ya'." Dia berbisik, "Dan ini—"

 _Bugh!_

Setelah merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu, sekarang Sehun merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutnya. Kepalan tangan Luhan mengenai tepat di tengah-tengah, dan dengan tenaga tidak main-main.

"Sebagai balasan karena menyebutku cantik!"

Dengan itu, Luhan keluar dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan keadaan sakit dan senang.

Kertas tadi tergeletak di lantai, terbuka hingga tulisan disana terbaca jelas.

.

.

 _ **Senior Luhan sangat cantik, melebihi model majalah** _**—** _tercoret_ **—** _ **milikku.**_

 _ **Kumohon jadilah kekasihku!**_

 _ **Oh Sehun, kelas XI-F**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

 **Note:**

Fiksi kedua, ditulis sebelum semester baru dimulai sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang hahaha # _slapped_ XD. Kerjaan sewaktu liburan yang diketik disela-sela kegiatan ' _berteman'_ dengan guling dan selimut.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan maupun _typo._ _And it'll be a huge for me with give me a feedback of review and critism :)_

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _._

 _Vielen dank,_

C. Azalea


End file.
